


Sleeping With the Fishes

by Bremmatron33



Series: From the depths [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Frotting, Merformers, Mild Gore, genderfluid fae who give no fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Bada-bing-babadook it's gangster stuff. Thanks to Breakdown's illicit business jobs their house gets raided by a rival gang and Knock Out loses his most precious possession....but is it really his most precious?





	Sleeping With the Fishes

**Author's Note:**

> Yay sequels! I hope you guys like this as much as you did the first one.

Breakdown suffered through a small bout of melancholy when he returned to his room after work that day and found the pretty fae gone. Having gotten what he wanted it was unsurprising but well….there were reasons sailors made such grand attempts to wrest those skirts away and Breakdown now understood them. Not that he would have ever, things that came from the sea belonged there unless they were doomed to a short lifespan after removal. He just hoped that Knockout was happy wherever he was and perhaps that he had a good enough time that he might soon return. He didn’t have much to offer the mer other than what he already had but perhaps that was enough. It was a foolish dream that a creature of legend would choose to return to his bed night after night but it was one that Breakdown took solace in even if Knock Out did make the sheets smell like a dock market something terrible. He was used to it.

When the mer showed up in his bed two months later he couldn’t believe his luck. “Water getting cold? You need a warm place to hide?” Snow had blanketed the city every morning and melted by mid-day but the winds were getting sharp and the water's icy with winter setting in. Knockout quirked his head to side his short red hair falling slightly with it. The mer’s guise had gotten better but he was still obvious.

“No?”

“I- uhh,” Breakdown rubbed at the back of his head awkwardly, “I was trying to throw you a line….sorta’. You and your kind stay in the waters all winter long then? Guess you don’t get- Nevermind. How’ve you been. I see you’re liking my ring you stole. You nearly gave me a panic attack but that was one of my old ones. Haven’t run for them in years.” Knock Out hid his hands under his legs, a cheeky smile on his face.

“ _Oh~_ So you missed me?”

“I wouldn’t say that... I..I didn’t get to know you but uh..I am glad you’re back~” Breakdown went to sit by the fae, pulling him close he held Knock Out’s face gently, “Maybe this time you could stay a little longer. I’d take care of ya’.”

Knock Out cast his eyes down as he puffed out his cheeks in a cute pout, “My life’s boring. I work and hunt and sleep. Boring.”

Breakdown chuckled as he pulled the mer onto his lap. “Well that sounds like life. What sort of work do you do under the water? Jewelry making? Sculpting? Weaving?”

Knock Out’s smile returned. “You’re silly. My shiver is very proud. Strong. Fights and conquers!  
I fix those who get hurt.”

“Oh so a doctor? Well you really are a catch then~ Didn’t know I was that lucky.”

“So~ You really want me to stay?” This would be the only time he could with winter setting in. Most mers would be hibernating in a week or so and any proper mers would be looking to fatten up their potential mates for next season and perhaps earn them a lifemate. Octane and Gravedigger had each offered him more than enough food to for him to gain a thick tail and small winter paunch but he knew better with Octane, a strong mate but who was so close to Astrotain that it was obviously a trap and while Gravedigger was an acceptable amount of rabid with Astrotrain still trying his hand and still very, very dangerous the last thing he wanted was to end up being ripped from a cave because another mer couldn’t protect him. As long as he stayed in his own cave or with Starscream in his he could still keep his stance on refusing to be on the market and thus Megatron’s law on his side. Staying with Breakdown though….it would be a first. Dangerous in it’s own right but….ideal. “I’d have to stay all winter if I do.”

“That’s fine but ah….” Breakdown couldn’t help but look over the mer. Knock Out’s disguise still wasn’t great, maybe to others who weren’t too perceptive it was alright but it only took one to cause a fuss and even if he wanted to run around with his skirts on he’d still need cloths. Whether he got cold or not Breakdown couldn’t take him out barefoot and shirtless with just a strip of jangly silk and not attract unwanted attention. “I know you didn’t react too well to this suggestion last time but….what really happens when you take off those skirts of yours?”

Knock Out wrapped his leg in his long skirt protectively as he curled up. Breakdown let him, just holding him tightly in his lap. The fae knew he would have to do this. It was the only smart thing to do if he wanted to stay and he did want to stay no matter what he told himself about having just one good night before winter. “I lose a part of myself to fit in with you. I lose my magic.”

“All of it?” Knock Out leaned into Breakdown’s caressing hand as it swept through his frills.

“No but…. If I stayed what would you want me to be? What would be best for you?” Breakdown swore he felt Knockout warm with his embarrassment. At first he didn’t really get the question but then he remembered how fake his glamor was.

“I didn’t know you could choose~ That’s sort of fun.” Knockout’s glamor made him rather androgynous, his choppy short hair, perfect doll face and fuller figure gave him a ladylike silhouette but his broad shoulders, powerful arms and deep luring voice could make any girl curious. Most all of he just didn’t look human with too painted white skin and almost terrifying bone structure. Breakdown couldn’t imagine what he’d look like as something human. “Well no one around here cares much for proper living and I’ve found good nights with both men and women so it’s up to you. I won’t lie I was sure you were no maid considering your rather absent bosom but those are just stories ey?”

Knock Out’s blush deepened. “Only selkies and other fae of mammal lineage have need for those and that is just their choice so if they want to be mothers. Fae are not humans, not fish, not mammal, and no combination of such. We can be whatever we like and I love being able. Would you like me better- Would I serve you better as a woman?”

Breakdown nuzzled his face into the crook of Knock Out’s neck. “I wouldn’t say that. I……I would never turn down a warm set of breasts to tease and hold and I could see you dressed in warm heavy dresses. I could lay you out on my bed and kiss up and down every inch then dine upon your bounty all night. We could go out to the country to see the lights, the festivals, the quiet snow, and I could keep you warm all winter long if you chose that.” Breakdown kissed Knockout’s warm blushed cheeks. “Not to say I wouldn’t enjoy you the other way. Seeing you in my oversized clothes, fancy waistcoats, posh fashions. Maybe next to me hauling cargo and then spending nights at the pub. I could take you to a seaside you’ve never seen next to a forest to explore and we could watch the waves till they turn too wild. Stay all night by our warm fire with sweet booze and good food. And as the winds howl I’d hold you tight and scream your name as you made a maid of me.” Knock Out was very warm now, his cheeks blushed almost purple with his strange blood.

“Breakdown~”

“I’m not picky though. We could do any of those things no matter what you choose. I’ll keep you safe and love you just the same.” Again Knock Out gazed fixedly at his feet, his heart pounding, feeling like a ringing bell in his chest. Breakdown was so amazing, so easy, so perfect. He wanted to stay, give up his skirt for the winter to enjoy some time with him, but fear still gripped him.

“I could switch between. Would that be okay?”

Breakdown nodded against Knock Out’s skin, still busy plastering kisses where he pleased. “Sure, whatever makes ya’ feel right.”

“Can I- Can I do it tomorrow? I had a long swim before coming up.” It was hard not to hear the hesitation in the mer’s voice.

“Augh me too~ Spent all day on my feet.” Breakdown fell back against his bed taking Knock Out with him, nipping at skin and tickling Knock Out’s sides. Knowing better than to pressure the mer even if he was excited, it was better to have the fae happy and relaxed than fearful any day. His patience was instantly rewarded as Knock Out returned his nibbling kisses in turn and wrapped his arms around Breakdown’s thick neck so he could press their bodies together and hold him as tightly as he could.

* * *

 

When morning came while Breakdown was down at work Knock Out stood in front of the other man's mirror as he let his skirt fall away again and again admiring himself. He rather like both versions of himself, both mostly the same with short choppy red hair and still too pale skin, he hoped that even with the little amount of sun a life outdoors would give him a tan like the traveling humans who lived along the rivers; and while a more feminine figure worked with his winter weight he just wasn’t ready for such a change. While his male form had its faults as well, he didn’t like having his spike so out in the open, he supposed if Breakdown could deal with it every day then so could he. Pants certainly helped. Breakdown’s excitement at seeing him did too.

* * *

 

They quickly fell into a routine, working in the morning and sometimes night day after day. Spending the days on the docks and on the river at the sides of town. Breakdown keeping a bit tight lipped on the reason for the nightly rides like the one he had first met the man. Even humans had their secrets and Breakdown assured him it was better if he didn’t know. After it all they would fall into their shared bed for a few hours when they could, tangled up in each other to relieve the chill of the icy winds and the exhaustion of the work. Knock Out had never been a layabout but even still he was often sore to the bone, exhausted, callouses already forming on his soft hands. He was working up a more lively tan even with the clouded sun though and Breakdown’s workers enjoyed his jokes and chatty nature and how it brought out the same in their boss.tenfold.

On weekend morning’s Breakdown would wake him up with hungry kisses and his warm curious hands.

“Hmmm~ Breakdown.” The dock worker’s hands were massive on his form now, the both of them nearly encircling his waist. Strong fingers leaving marks on his back as Breakdown held him close and massaged his hips. Knock Out loved feeling the man’s eager throbbing cock rub against his through his trousers. It too even more impressive now that he was human as well.

“Mmm~ Morning. What say after we have our fun I take you to the public baths today and then treat you to your gift?”

“G-ift?” Knock Out’s breath caught as his hips twitched. He could feel wet spots on his clothing now and a tickle in his spine.

“Mmhmm, had Ellie working on it for almost a month now. Snows starting to stick so you need something better than my hand me down jackets I usually give to the boys.” Undoing the buttons of his fly Breakdown eased his pants passed his hips, easily slipping off Knock Out’s with one swift motion letting the other man’s stiff dick free. Keeping a bubble of laughter in his throat at the sight of Knock Out’s now pretty drastic tanline.

Knock Out groaned at the feeling of the man’s bare skin against his own, the pulse of Breakdown’s warm shaft so much stronger now as he rutted against him. “Oh!~ Clothes. Alright.”

“That and maybe something else.” Breakdown had noticed a few unwanted solicitors after hours and while he was fine with the street rats looking for a warm place to rest, hell he even threw down some blankets and let them stay he wasn’t welcome to rival new recruits thinking they could menace him after hours. So he’d made a few purchases.

Taking a hand around Knock Out’s cock and his own Breakdown worked his lover in his rough grip till his palms were slick. He quickened his pace, making Knock Out pant and squeak as he wrapped his arms around the other man’s thick neck to pull himself up to kiss and nibble at bared collarbones.

“What else?”

“It’s a surprise.”

 “Secret~! Give me a hint. Pease! Please~” Breakdown felt Knock Out’s heart pound quicker with excitement. Fae were such easily excitable creatures. There was nothing that got them off more than the idea of gifts and secrets.

“It’s a surprise and I don’t want to ruin it but if you want a secret it’s a friend.”

“Friend?” Breakdown’s heart skipped a beat as he caught the glimmer in Knock Out’s eyes.

“Yup. A new friend.” Knock Out’s cute hazy face, screwed up in thought, suddenly shifted to soft ecstasy. His climax leaving a slick trail down his belly. Breakdown milked his lover’s cock to finish slicking up his own before pulling Knock Out close and slipping it into the cleft of the other man’s pert ass.

They shared kisses till Breakdown was too worked up to focus, turning sloppy, his tightening grip leaving tiny crescent marks on Knock Out’s flesh. Knock Out tried not to pull too far away but couldn’t help but tease and suck at Breakdown’s warm ears and finish the necklace of lovemarks he’d started on the man’s neck. Letting out a soft moaning sigh as Breakdown’s dick throbbed and speckled his tailbone with hot cum.

As the two cooled down from their fun Knock Out idly curled a strand of Breakdown’s hair around his finger as he basked in his lover's warmth. Dazed and happy he couldn’t help but let the words on his mind slip free. “I love you~” He really did. When Knock Out had been alone at the bottom of the rivers he had worried his fascination with Breakdown had been him just missing his games. Just missing the fun he had once allowed himself to have when he was a younger happier mer. When he had come back just after the first night he’d felt….better. Not happier because he’d been happy in the sea but certainly better. It felt right, it felt real! Breakdown wasn’t trying to win his favor or prove his worth he was just there being himself. Living his life and allowing Knock Out to live it with him, inviting him to be a part of it, and Knock Out found he did love being a part of it as much as he loved Breakdown.

“I think-" Breakdown paused for effect. "I love you more~” Breakdown quelled his lover’s panic before it even had time to set in. Knock Out’s tense frame relaxing back into him. Breakdown didn’t know much about fae but they didn’t seem the type for commitment unless they were quite serious. “Not more now that you’re not a fish, we could go back to that when the water warms up if you’d like. Just ya know overall~.”

“Breakdown~” Knock Out buried his face in Breakdown’s chest to hide his blush.

 

Knock Out remembered the bath had been surprisingly lovely. Warm water was a bit of a commodity for the city and while Breakdown had splurged on a shower room for his crew and had a strong enough boiler to keep it warm year round it was nice to have a bath even one filled with strangers. Even the summer waters of the river never got as hot so it was rather a new experience for the mer and Knock Out remembered drifting off in the near boiling water far too many times. The jacket Breakdown had paid an arm and a leg for made him feel like royalty and the new friend turned out to be of the four legged kind. A fluffy black and brown beast who was nearly as tall as he was just standing on all fours. They named him Fang Chaucer Esquire the third. Breakdown had insisted he was a trained attack dog but as far as Knock Out was concerned he was nothing but a fluffy escort who loved to lick his feet. Breakdown made Knock Out take him everywhere. Nothing came of the other man’s paranoia but Knock Out didn’t mind, he loved Fang.

 

It came to the point where Knock Out barely even thought about the water. Perhaps a few of the other mers and sometimes he missed the heavy calm of his river but for only brief moments before something else would pull him from it. He had been so worried that someone would be sent to drag him back or even mistake the situation and kill Breakdown and at first the stillness of the river despite his disappearance had upset him but it soon became a comfort so of course as soon as it did the river caught up with him.

* * *

 

Snow had freshly fallen and Breakdown had been sent on a lengthy trip up river. It was rare he was ever hired to pilot a ship but known as a man who could handle rough seas and even rougher company the merchant had wanted a captain who could protect his cargo. With the festival seasons coming up Breakdown took the job wanting to make sure that he’d have enough on the books to get a few gifts for his fae and be able to give his boys a decent holiday bonus. It had been tough seeing him go, spending nights alone in an empty bed but someone needed to keep an eye on the boys, they were loyal but still human, and more importantly keep the dockman’s nightwork going. No one better than unassuming Knock Out, so it had been something he just accepted..

Still even with Fang and the company of the men Knock Out couldn’t help but find himself missing his home. So he found himself taking long walks along the river during breaks or whenever he was light on work. On one of them something reached out from the ice and tried to drag him under. Fang was sure not to let that happen, catching Knock Out by his belt and rearing back till a slick gray form was pulled from the dark water. Fang growled and snarled at the attacker and Starscream hissed and flared his fins till Knock Out settled the two.

“STARSCREAM! What are you doing here?” Knock Out quickly helped the shark back into the river and the shark returned to the surface moments later with his own pair of legs. “You should be hibernating.”

“AS SHOULD YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I’VE BEEN THROUGH? I THOUGHT YOU GOT SNATCHED!”

“Snatched? I’m not an idiot Starscream.”

“Then what in the balance’s good name are you doing running around without your skirt! What did you do with it? And what is that beast!?” Fang was still growling lowly, the sound alone thumping in the two mer’s chests.

 “This is Fang Chaucer Esquire the third and Breakdown bought him for me! I thought perhaps instead of hibernating I would go spend winter with someone I actually want to be cooped up with.” Whistling a quick tune to calm the dog down Knock Out buried his face in Fang's fur and tried to talk him down the rest of the way.

“T-the human?! The human you slept with once!? HAVE YOU LOST IT?!”

“No, because I pick my playthings well and hide my valuables even better.”

“Well..” Starscream stalled. Knock Out was clearly looking well, lively color, beautiful clothes, he’d lost all of his winter weight and had even put on muscle so there was nothing to say this human wasn’t taking care of him or harming him in any way. “Then where is he!? I want to see him.”

Knock Out took a step back a little shocked. “NO. He’s- he’s not in.”

Starscream’s eyes turned to sharp slits. “Oh is he really~”

“Yes! He’s a river man. He works with boats and had to take a boat somewhere and asked me to stay behind and work with the other dockmen.”

“HE MAKES YOU WORK?! THAT DOESN’T SOUND LIKE A PLAYTHING TO ME. Playthings are humans completely under your control that you make work and serve you! That sounds like a courting. Are you trying to make this human your mate?”

“N-no! NO! I just like keeping busy. I- I can’t do much else.”

“You could if he truly was just a plaything!” Starscream had inched closer and was poking an accusing claw at the other mer’s chest. “You’ve bankrupted some of your playthings before! You sleep in a gilded clawfoot tub you made one of them buy you! You can not convince me that you’re happily doing work for something you just use to slate your hungry slit!”

“Starscream really?! We are too close to the docks to have you screaming like this! Do You want to have me snatched?”

“I thought you weren’t worried about being snatched.” Knock Out’s cheeks puffed out in anger at Starscream’s mocking tone.

“I’m not from Breakdown but not the whole city!”

“ _Breakdown~_ so that’s it’s name. You’ve must really be taken with him. You’ve refused to take off that gaudy ring since you got it, you ran here for the winter, you’re helping him work. If he is still just your plaything then what is your end goal? Is he sick and loaded? A secret prince perhaps? You know I wouldn’t mind living on land if I could do it like this and in a beautiful palace.”

“ I already told you he’s just a river human with a nice spike. Sometime’s pretty and skilled is enough.”

“Not for you. I’ll figure it out eventually.” Terrified of Knock Out’s beast Starscream kept himself from digging any further or trying to manhandle the info out of his friend but he wasn’t done investigating. “Well? Aren’t you going to invite me into your human cave or are you just going to force me to stand here and let my feet freeze to this stone?”

For a swift moment Knock Out’s ruddy brown eyes flashed their old brilliant red. “Why would I invite you? I’m fine so just go back home. Go sleep.”

“Excuse you! I worked off all my winter weight swimming all the way to the SEA to look for YOU! The least you could do is feed me for a week while your human is away.”

“Why in Primus’ name did you go and do that?”

“I thought you went to go nab yourself another outsider to snuggle with! It was not such a far-fetched idea as you’re making it sound!”

Guilted by his friendship, Starscream’s logic, and the fact that the poor mer was looking so gaunt Knock Out huffed a dramatic sigh. “Fine! But you’re not sleeping in our bed.” Breakdown had left him with a copy of his bank key and a few hundred dollars. He could take care of Starscream for a bit.

As the two neared the warehouse they came upon a gory scene. Police and bloody corpses littering the yard. Fang started barking in an instant and Starscream quickly hid behind his better guised friend. A small group of workers rushed him as an officer followed and Knock Out felt his heart stop in shock. He wasn’t ready for this. Hiding among humans was one thing but dealing with them was another. What in the world had happened? What was he going to even say? Luckily the officer was young and handsome so Knock Out played along with ease after a bit of blank stuttering. He knocked his hip teasingly as he watched him search through his small writing pad.

“You must be the owner’s….partner. I uh hate to be the bearer of bad news but you’ve been the victim of a gang hit. We know Breakdown pretty well and he’s been doing very good for himself. It was bound to happen. Can you hush you dog and have a quick chat with me?”

“Ah~ Yes.” It was that easy. Not as easy to accept thought. Things had been stolen but not the things Knock Out would imagine. Not many of the goods were taken but all of Breakdown’s dark pink bags were. The strange crystals and the fine powders. The stuff they shipped at night. Knock Out could only guess what it all meant but he was smart enough not to mention it to the officer. Aside from that, the dead workers and the loss of some luxury goods that insurance would cover Knock Out wasn’t too worried. He certainly felt bad for the men and knowing Breakdown the families would be paid and taken care of in his guilt but at least he hadn’t been there, at least they were both safe. It was only as the officer took him to their apartment did he start to panic. The place was torn apart and most notably the loose floorboard by the window had been torn up.

The officer noticed his shock and dread immediately. “Something missing here?” There wasn’t much obviously since they lived commonly despite Breakdown’s decent earnings. Just of course his most important thing. He came up with the most creative lie he could and kept himself from panicking. “S-somthing of my m-mothers. An old skirt.” The young officer said they would do what they could and left when his job was done. When everything was cleaned and they were truly alone Knock Out let his misery shine.

Sobbing and screaming he threw whatever heavy thing he could at Starscream, accusing the mer. “YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON ME WITH YOUR WORDS! DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH? WANT ME TO SUFFER THAT MUCH?!”

“I DIDN’T! I PROMISE I DIDN’T. I’LL HELP YOU FIND IT! I’LL STAY WITH YOU! I’LL TEAR THE INSOLENT THINGS WHO DID THIS LIMB FROM LIMB TO PROVE IT I PROMISE!” Fae in general were superstitious as the pit and knowing Starscream’s rather unique gifts Knock Out’s rage was not unwarranted. So the other mer dodged and pleaded with his friend till he had Knock Out just wailing in his arms. “We’ll find it. Nothing can hide from me and this place stinks with human scents. Is there anything you’re blessed human left that could help? Who would want to do this to him? It is him right, didn’t eat any loved ones did you?”

Knock Out was obviously not in the mood for jokes. Starscream considered himself lucky all he got was a slap across the face. “NO! Why are you like this?”

“Just trying to lighten your spirits! I don’t want other humans calling those others back because of your wailing! Now think!”

 Knock Out knew the rings had something to do with it. Breakdown had mentioned their importance often but he only had an old ring. Breakdown had taken his others, his own paranoia keeping them on his person. There were a few others Breakdown had left but they were likely just as old as the one he had taken. “Just his rings, but I don’t know what they mean!”

Starscream easily snatched the ring from Knock Out’s thin fingers and slipped away so the mer didn’t have time to react about losing another one of his possessions. “I’ll handle that. You clean up your little human cave and don’t worry your pretty little head. I’ll be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest.” Knock Out watched the smug shark slip out the window to the river below. He almost felt like going after him, making sure Starscream at least rested and ate something a little before going but still a little angry and doubtful that even unintentionally Starscream had brought this pain upon him he just let the mer go. Without the energy to even bother Knock Out crawled into bed, called Fang over and snuggled the massive beast as tightly as he could. A few of the mer’s tears still dripping into the dog’s dark fur.

* * *

 

True to his word the other mer returned by late morning. Knock Out had managed to clean up a bit and cook himself a meal but not much else thanks to still being sluggish and depressed.  
As Starscream slipping back in through the window Knock Out waved him over to talk and eat. As the wooden bowl was set down in front of him Starscream glared at the prepared meal. The idea of eating like a human an unsavory one. The smell of the cooling stew ultimately won him over though.

“So I found a few buildings with this symbol on it. Not obvious but not hidden if one knew what they were looking for. I figured we could go see if this ring gets us anywhere at them.”

“Really?” The news perked Knock Out up a bit. He really hadn’t been expecting anything to come from Starscream’s search. “How many?

“Five, maybe six but that one looked abandoned. Mostly the pretty caves with the posing mothers.”

“Oh those. Anything else?

“Just a normal building. There were humans filling it all drinking and playing strange games and one that didn’t liven up till dawn and was making a terrible noise ever since.”

“A gambling house and a machine shop.” Those sounded safer. “We’ll go to those first. Give me my ring.” Starscream reluctantly tossed it back to Knock Out. As much as he didn’t want to risk upsetting the already distraught mer the leader didn’t like how overly attached he was getting towards the trinket and the human it came from.

The two finished their meal quickly and after shoving a set of Breakdown’s old clothes on Starscream the two locked up and left. “Is there a reason we’re not taking the beast? I’ve come to like him. He’s deadly.”

“I want someone to stay and keep watch of the place. Breakdown said Fang was built as a war dog and could bite a man in half. He should be a nasty surprise to anyone who wants to come back. I don’t need him when I have you, you still have your claws and fangs. We’ll be fine.”

“Nice to know I’m just a downgraded beast to you.”

“You know I’d do the dirty work myself if I could. I can still protect myself. I’ve got a knife and human bodies are easily breakable if you know where to bend them.” Starscream smiled at his friend's morbid humor. There was the Knock Out he knew. Subdued but not forgotten.

Together the strange pair walked the glittering snow covered streets, Starscream in the lead looking for the building he had found “All these damn human brick caves look so gaudy it hurts my eyes. I get tired of looking at them!”

“The noise doesn’t help either. They really love to scream here.” The two continued to commiserate until Starscream spotted what he was looking for.

“There! That green one!” Knock Out squinted as he tried to search the ornate buildings architecture for anything that even resembled the symbol on his ring but found nothing.

“I don’t see it Starscream! Are you sure you didn’t just see what you wanted to?”

“Of course not! It’s not on the front. You can only see it on the side from the river. It’s like an illusion with the paint or something. Just trust me and go!” Starscream shoved his friend along towards the building and as they went through the doors they suddenly felt even more overwhelmed than they had outside. The place was dizzying with loud music and enthusiastic shouts, bright lamps, and gaudy decor. Heavy cloth fell and draped the walls as pretty ladies and young men swung and danced up above on silks and hoops. The heat of packed place nearly made Knock Out faint and the smell of so many humans nearly made Starscream retch.

To their luck they didn’t have to wait long in their painful daze as a young woman came to greet them. She too was wearing a signet ring although a much nicer one. She smiled and did her job. “Well, well, well gentlemen, what brings you here today. A show or the tables? Perhaps even some fine company~.”

“I want to see the owner of the house.” The women was taken aback but only for a second. Knock Out flashed his ring before she had time to retort. A wider smile slipped onto her face as she caught sight of it.

“Of course. Right this way~ You know usually honored guests know to enter at the back. You must be new.” She sounded equally irritated and amused as she continued to spare backward glances at the two as she led them through the place. “It’s nice to see fresh faces. Especially cute ones.” She stopped at one of the crowded tables. A stocky built man with full sleeves of tattoos and slick black hair and a scruffy beard was dealing cards and playing to the crowd. The woman tapped him on the shoulder and motioned to Knock Out. A look of confused surprise stole the man’s gaze but he smiled all the same and excused himself.

“Take over for me darlin’ and don’t lose me too much money.” Turning to Knock Out and Starscream he motioned for them to follow. “So boys what do we need to discuss and how did you get one of those?”

“It’s mine.”

“It certainly is not. I would remember initiating such a cute posh face. Try again.”

“It belongs to someone close to me.”

“Ah~ Privacy then.” Taking a sharp turn to a set of stairs leading up to a second floor the man ushered them up first. “Please, indulge me.” Leading behind till they got to a set of doors the man pulled out a key and unlocked one of them. Locking it behind them as the two got comfortable.

“Well...if you are close to the family then do I need an introduction?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. You can call me Mr. Blackjack. Now who did you get that ring from?”

“Breakdown. He works on the docks.” Blackjack’s eyes lit up with a twinkle of joy.

“Ah say no more I knew him well. Knew being the key word. He’s left our family. Good terms, didn’t like the new direction we were taking the business, perfectly understandable he went to our, _heh heh_ cousins you could say and everything has been peachy so far. So I’m going to assume something bad has happened.” Blackjack steepled his fingers, his concerned face on.

“Not to him.”

“Oh~ Well please, I’ve always an ear to lend for a pretty face in need.”

“Our warehouse was hit by another gang. They killed our men, took things they shouldn’t have.” Blackjack leaned on his desk.

“Anything you need the family for darlin’. Breakdown might have distanced himself but he’s still in our hearts.”

“I don’t know. What does the family do to thieves?”

Blackjack’s voice was at a teasing whisper now. “Anything your precious little heart wants. Does Breakdown know?”

“Not yet. He took another job to pick up some money for the season. What I lost needs to be retrieved as soon as possible I couldn’t wait.”

“Oh~ I think I have an idea of what you mean.” Blackjack’s gaze lingered on Starscream. “You need to see Oswald. I will give you a note and an address. Please be mindful of the time I tell you to go I know waitin’ must be awful but his business is a little more tricky. He’ll want to know who dared cross him and he’ll tell you who might have done it. In his business rivals pop up like wildflowers and he rips them from their roots so fast I couldn’t even tell you who he’s fighting with.”

“Thank you Mr. Blackjack. You don’t know how much this eases my fears.”

“Please, call me Barry.”

* * *

 

The two mers wandered in the streets as time ticked by. Window shopping and gossiping about what Knock Out had missed in his time away. As the sun started to dip Knock Out used what little money he had brought and some of the money Blackjack had given him to kill some time. With almost five hundred dollars he could have treated the shark to the best restaurant in the city but despite having luxury taste in most things food wasn’t one of them. The two mers just decided on whatever smelled the best. Settling on a food stall run by an elderly woman selling grilled lobsters and wild river fish and garlicky flatbread where ten dollars got them more than more than enough to even leave Starscream pudgy and content. With knowing eyes she even treated them to sweet rice and spices and tea spiked with dark liquor.

The surface was clearly winning the older mer over. He sang its praises as they headed to their next destination. “You know Megatron is so sure that the humans have turned insolent towards us and our forest family but I think they’ve just turned ignorant. After all we still swim in clean waters with little fuzz and it’s nice to know there are those who know how to treat a visiting fae! Perhaps we shouldn’t have put such a taboo on our old traditions.” Knock Out stifled his chuckle as he watched the other mer sway, the jingle of his skirts just hidden under his jacket muffling the sound. “Perhaps if we bring Soundwave up here and a few others…perhaps during spring we could convince our Lord to reconsider damning the pitiful things of our presence.”

“Our Lord has always just been jealous because he knows no one would want him~” The two snickered and cackled like roof birds as they continued to besmirch their Lord, barely regaining their composure when they needed to. At the door of the skinny apartment building Blackjack had written down Knock Out knocked and patiently waited. A set of eyes appeared as a hidden slot was pulled back.

“Fights don’t start till eight gents. Same as sales.”

“Were not here for that.” Knock Out pulled out his letter and slipped it through the slot. The doorman fussed with the paper for a short time then opened the door. He took a long time letting his gaze linger as he looked Knock Out up and down.

“ S’ you whose Breakdown’s new obsession?”

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

“It would be nice of you to cooperate and go up alone. ‘S business you see, you need to talk business. I’ll take care of your posh friend.” The man turned to Starscream, “You fancy a drink? We don’t deal in swill here I promise.”

Knock Out had a few objections but Starscream absolutely did not. “I’d love one~!”

“Good, good. Up the stairs then with you and you,” The doorman took Starscream’s thin hand. "Can come with me.”

Knock Out left the two with nothing but an eye roll. At another door he knocked and waited.  
A built stylish man opened it and escorted him in. Taking his time. “Come in, come, come, I am rather excited to see your face. Breakdown’s taken so much of my time gushing about you in our correspondence letters that I think I’ve deserved a meeting.”

“A little more than that! Look at him! We’re paying that brute too much.” Knock Out was alerted to the short posh man in the corner desk. Wearing a dark tan suit and hair a strange black Knock Out almost swore it was purple. He recognised him as fae immediately. His dark skin almost a grayish black and so matte and perfect he just couldn’t be human. He didn’t say a word but his eyes never left Knock Out.

“Don’t be silly Swindle. The loved ones of our family deserve to live as comfortably as us. Breakdown works hard to get what he earns.” Settling into chairs Oswald pulled his close to talk. “Now I know you’ve come to bring me bad news and while I can’t say I’m happy with it I...well I can’t blame you and I can’t blame Breakdown for something he warned me about. It was my men’s fault but it just happened at such an absurd time. Which means it could only be one of our rivals. We’ve got it handled and rest assured we will get everything back.”

“I won’t wait. I want what’s mine back now and I can do it myself if you just tell me where to go.” Oswald smiled a gleaming smile.

“Ohh I like you. Swindle? You up for a trip upstate?”

“Sure, I need new slacks. You made me ruin my last good pair.”

“You didn’t have to curbstomp that poor fool till his brain was decorating your cuffs.”

“You said unrecognizable.” Swindle pulled his jacket from his chair and Knock out saw his skin color to life and turn shiny, his grey eyes turning a stunning lavender. “Let’s go.

As the two fae left Oswald hollered after them. “Make sure to get my shipments back too! I don’t want those prissy shitheads thinking this wasn’t from us.”

Outside after picking up a very drunk Starscream the trio headed to the back lot of the apartments and Swindled showed them into a car. Chatting as they drove. “Shouldn’t you two dock decorations be asleep in a cave by now? This ain’t your season.”

“Shouldn’t your goblin ass be in a bog somewhere I know your Lord hates the humans just as much as Megatron.”

“I am not a goblin, but touche. I’m just keeping busy. The wild hunt is only interesting for so long.”

“You jnow I waned to be alseep but this young one wghg- here had to come up here and make me swim all the way ou' to the sea for him~ I need my beauty sleep, that’s why you forest folk are all so ugly you know~”

“Excuse you~ Just because we don’t get our faces plastered on boats and merchandise doesn’t mean we aren’t beautiful.”

“Of course~ You get horror stories and cautionary tales idolizing your great personalities.”

“Come at me all you want at least I know how to keep myself safe.” Swindle rubbed at the fur of his collar tauntingly.

“Thas’ because it’s eae'sy! You tree fuckers get furs or silks or whateer else easy thing! We all get jangly skirts and risk sounded like a sideshow whore!”

“And even if we wear them proud with the best glamors the zealots of the leading church accuse us of being traveling folk and burn us on pyres as witches. We can’t even pull tricks like you! If we take off one jewel, one pearl, one dead man’s coin we lose something. Can you even begin to imagine what it’s like to slip back into the water and find yourself bleeding to death because a row of your scales has been ripped away just because you tripped in the street? Doubt it!” Despite Knock Out’s slight fluster he was still having a decent time commiserating with the forest fae. “At least we get to keep our heads! Our tyrant may be vicious but at least he’s not as much of a prick as yours. What’d’ya steal? His favorite stick?”

“At least I don’t smell like cat food.” Swindle grimaced from the gory imagery and the accusation, running a finger along the thick band of his choker anxiously.”

Starscream suddenly broke into a personal gigglefit. hiccuping softly as he tried to get his thought out. “Have you ever tried to suck yourself off eh~ Bet that would be a sight to turn ‘nto a statue wouldn’it Knock Out?” The two mers cackled uncontrollably after that, Swindle turning darker by the second.

“SO WHAT IF I HAVE?”

* * *

 

Surprisingly despite the severe teasing the three found good company in each other. Mostly Swindle and Knock Out, Starscream had long ago fell asleep in the back seat of Swindle’s car so they chatted despite him. Locking him in when they arrived. “As much as I hate spending money on him you really are lucky to have Breakdown and of all the fae to have slipped into his bed it’s nice to know you’re not going to bleed him dry then come for us. I don’t like killing my own kind.

“I do. The rivers fucking crowded but I’m starting to like you and it’s nice to know I wasn’t the only fae getting bored by the life. It wouldn’t matter even if I didn’t I would never hurt Breakdown like that. He’s the best thing I’ve had in a long time.”

“Yeah~ I wish Lockdown wasn’t so obsessed with the hunt so I could spend more time with him. I tell him all the time, there’s plenty of fucks to chase out here but it’s a status thing for him. It is pretty funny how much it pisses off the Lord when he wins every year though.”

“So what are we even dealing with?”

“Rich fuckos who call themselves the eliet guard they claim to be fighting to get corrupt gangs like us out of the streets but they’re lying shits. The drugs we sell may not be as safe as pharmacy stock but it works the same for half the price and it’s clean and pure, always. ‘Cause if it wasn’t Onslaught would kill me. They just wanna put their own shit out there but I’ve tasted it and not only is it disgustin’ it nearly put me out and I’m sure it’s addictive as hell if you even survive the first dose. All in all they’re idiots who’re trying to play with the slum dwellers for fun.”

“Hmm easy prey. Starscream’s been looking for a plaything and I’d much rather have him be bleeding some petty thing dry than Breakdown and me. I doubt he’ll want to go back to the water now that he’s had a taste of fun.”

“That could be arranged. I’ve been trying to get a fae to help out the cause. I don’t have the right magic and well….even if your from the other court I could find us working things out. We can’t kill them anyway, too much of a risk.”

“Not even one?”

“Their lackeys sure just not the head six. You’ll be able to tell them apart easy, trust me.”

The two left piles of corpses in their wake as they worked their way through the halls of what could only be described as a clubhouse, the two fae plundering their kills till they both jangled and glinted like mers. Knock Out couldn’t help but remark on Swindle’s choice of jewelry.“I thought Dullahan couldn’t stand gold? Doesn’t it burn your skin or something?”

“Who do you think started that rumor. They wear all this shit to keep me away but -heh- really? Oh no~ Please don’t just cover yourself in gold! It reminds me of the sun, I ca’not stand it! Khisss~ Idiots. Like I said. Believing in rumors.”

“You lying little scoundrel.”

“It’s not a lie~ I said it would keep me away and it will! I wouldn’t get off my ass for nothing if I had desperate rich old bastards paying me out of pocket to keep their lives. C-can I have that one you picked up there I was eyein it for Lockdown.” Knock Out tossed Swindle the chunky ring it was too big for his fingers and too ostentatious for Breakdown.

“All yours.”

The two quickly found themselves lost in the mansion, trying their best to leave a trail but still managing to backtrack what felt like a few dozen times. “I fuckin’ hate all these stairs! What do you even need more than two staircases for! These idiots got a dozen or two! You know that’s why I ditched the primus forsaken horse for a car cuz the damn things don’t go back down the bastard things easy and it was like may as well just chase the fucks with my own legs damn them being short or not!”

“The things we put up with for tradition. Like if I was allowed to use a damn lock I probably wouldn’t even be here right now!” Something stirred in the hall pulling the two from their ranting Knock Out rushed the unsuspecting boy and suckerpuched them, breaking nearly all of his front teeth as he skull slammed into the wall. Swindle watched the mer screech threats and demands and shake one of the gang leaders for a good few minutes of shock before intervening.

“Oi! He can’t tell you shit if his brains scrambled!” Huffing loudly he looked down at his bloody fist guiltily.

“I know. Still I wanted to punch one of them.”

“‘S alright. I’ll track his scent to the others.” With a decent path the two snuck in silence till they reached two grand doors. Knock Out kicked them open sending one flying off it’s hinges and further into the room. Screams followed. “Stop doin’ that! Didn’t you want your friend to take this place over? What kind of friend gives over a shite broken house?”

“One who knows how to fix doors and wants brats to soil themselves when they see my face.”

“Now you’re just trying to rile me. It’s appreciated but not something I want to deal with right now. Throw their unconscious friend at them. Lightly.” Knock Out certainly knew the art of finesse quite well but not when he was angry. Swindle winced as he heard the cracks of bone as the body collided with something. “Oooh~ _Sheeeesh_ Hey how ‘bout let’s handle the rest of this my way and in compromise you can carve some shit in one of their chests and I’ll get you a rib or something from each one of them. Something they won’t miss but will still let you fuck with them forever how’s that sound.

“Deal.”

* * *

 

As the two fae sauntered in they came face to face with the remaining five leaders of the “Elite Guard” quaking in their skins and one gripping Knock Out’s skirt tightly, a lighter in their other hand. “Y-y-you two! W-we know what you are, know your names! We figured it out before we even made a move! We own you now! Especially you river spawn! Make a move and your precious skirt’s gone forever! Consider yourself lucky we plan on keeping you, after we have all of your disgusting servants killed for heresy.

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

“Prove it! You threw your own damn names around at least a dozen times when you were downstairs Swindle~. As for you Knockout we thought you were just some filthy traveling witch but you gave yourself away. So if you want your skirt back~ knock Swindle out for us. Now!”

To Swindle’s surprise Knock Out lunged forward and picked Swindle of by the scruff of his shirts and sent him flying into the boy holding his skirt sending them both to the floor. Before the bold leader even had a chance to accuse foul play Swindle was decking the pompous fuck. The others were out before they could even react. “What the hell was that! I thought we were going to do this my way! Look at all this nice sell-able furniture you made me break!”

“I’m sorry but they set it up so nicely to do it my way. Will you still get me one of their ribs?”

“Now you only get one!”

Back safe in his bed Knock Out sat with Fang slowly swaying his tail back and forth. He really had missed it. What more he missed Breakdown. With Starscream set up in the Elite Guards manor and Swindle back at the office he was alone again. He really didn’t like being alone now that he knew the risks he was playing with. He knew he would get used to them, the dangerous life of a gangster’s lover meant nothing to a fae but right now all of the possibilities were overwhelming him with fear. He wished Breakdown would return soon.

* * *

 

He was awoken by kisses late into the morning.

“Rise and shine~ Did you go for a swim and forget to put your glamor on?” Reaching sleepily for the man Knock Out flexed his claws demandingly till Breakdown picked him up.

“No~ I was just missing me.” Knock Out kissed Breakdown all over in greeting, running his claws through the man’s curly hair. “Welcome home.”

“ I always feel welcome coming home to you~ If you’re up to it I got you a present from the capitol if you wanna try out something new but it can wait for the holidays if you’re still set with the form you’ve been taking.”

“I want to see it! Show it to me please~”

“Alright, alright! Just a few more kisses.” Getting in his last minute kisses Breakdown went over to his bags and pulled out a thick beautifully wrapped box. Satisfied he set Knock Out down on the bed with his gift. Removing the cloth revealed a heavy dark lacquered wooden box. Knock Out carefully slid away the top and his eyes twinkled as he pulled out the plush slinky dress inside. “You can wear it however you want you know I don’t mind but I know you said you were fond of the festival dresses the girls are wearing now and I thought this would help trick you out of your comfort zone a bit.”

Knock Out trilled with joy as he ran his claws over the soft fur and suede. “I love it, I love it, I love it! Help me put it on!” Handing the dress off to Breakdown Knock Out slipped from his skirts. His chest frills dropping to reveal a modest set of breasts and thighs that one could kill a man with. Breakdown couldn’t help but ogle. The sound of Fang running to check out the noise breaking his gaze. Breakdown quickly grabbed the mer’s skirt before the dog had time to jump up, tying it around his own waist jokingly before helping Knock Out slip into his gift. It fit like a glove.

“There’s...more than this but those are for holidays and i’m not budging on that.” The skirt jangled as Breakdown cocked his hip mockingly. Knock Out hugged Breakdown’s middle, hiding his smirk and just wanted him close.

“You’re so silly~ Too good for me.”

“Aw that’s not true. We were meant for each other. How else would I’ve gotten so lucky otherwise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so light on porn I wanted to have another bit at the end but this was already really long. Thanks for reading as always and kudos, comments, and requests are as always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
